Me and my messed up genes
by TheOneAndOnlySnuffles
Summary: Well what can I say my life was pretty simple go to school, get bullied for being different, go home. Nothing much more exciting. That was until a certain someone walked into my life, now it's changed forever. Rated M as a precation. WARNING: Femslash, don't like don't read. I really suck at summeries. Reviews are much appriciated, thanks.


I suppose it started at the begining of the school year when the 'new' kids started back then I didn't really think anything about it. I was more focussed on surviving through one day of school. In the entire school I had one friend who didn't shun me for being different, for being...gay. But I suppose that everyone has their own opinions, I just wish that they'ed keep them to themselves instead of constantly picking at me for something I can't help. I mean yeah i'm gay so what, it doesn't make me any different.

Anyway enough of my rambling, my name is Issabella Marie Swan, all round klutz and freak of the tiny insignificant town of Forks in Washington. I've lived here all of my short life with my father, the chief of police Charlie Swan, uncle (on my mothers side) Billy Black and his son, my cousin Jacob. Me and Jacob had always been close, he was like the little brother i never had.

My life although filled with a loving family still felt, disjointed... incomplete. That was until a certain person or, should I family walked into my life.  
I should really start this story at the very begining shouldn't I. Well her goes. _ Today was the first day back after the summer break, first day back in hell. Charlie knocked on my door to let me know he was leaving for work.  
"hey, bells im off to work. Make sure you get to school nice and early, theres gonna be some new kids there and i want you to make them feel... welcome. Okay?"

WAIT what new kids. I know nothing about this, why didn't Charlie tell me? Ugh that means more people to take the micky out of the freak, hang on new kids? that means they'll be the center of attention for awhile. YES.

"uhh bells you ok in there?"

Aww crap. "Yeah fine dad just... thinking. I'll see you later, dinner will be ready about sixish, kay?"

"yeah that's fine. Have a good day."

yeah, I thought bitterly to myself, course it wasn't his fault he didn't know only jake and billy did, but that's not much help.  
It was only about half five in the morning, so after a quick shower and brushing teeth i made my way downstairs to make some breakfast. Well a bowl of cereal and a coffe.

I was just pulling on my leather jacket getting ready to leave, when I thought to leave a note for billy and jake telling them when dinner waas going to be ready. Right with that job done I grabed my keys and helmet. Yeah for such a klutz you would have thought bad idea to mix that with a very fast motorbike, but it was the one thing that i could do without hurting myself, suprising isn't it.

I mounted my bike and kickstarted it and the engine roared into life but that soon setttled down into a purr. I was so excited it was the first time i would be riding it to school seen as it was a present from my dad, uncle Billy and Jake. She was my pride and joy. Complete with a sleek black paint job, it was safe to say my bike was smoking hot.

Ridding into the parking lot at school was really... fun, seeing everyone's reactions when they saw the bike. some stood with their jaws on the floor, some whispering to friends and then some with looks of awe in their eyes. I pulled into a space inbetween a silver Volvo and a massive redd jeep. I cut the engine, dimounted the bike and waited for Angela, she was the only person who knew i had this bike so I didn't bother taking off my helmet till she came over.

"Hi bella"she said laughing at the mix of my reaction and the reactions of those around us.

Taking of my helmet i replied "Hey ange, think I got the reeaction we thought I would?"

After looking around we both replied "Definately."

The bell telling us to get to first class rung and we parted ways saying we'd see each other in spanish. She made her way to physics while i made my way to art. On the way there i got some funny looks including hate, jealousy,anger and the most confusing, pity?  
I shook my head thinking nothing of it. i reached art with about a miniute to spare. I went to my seat grabbed my sketchbook from my bag and my art pencils and got ready for the start of class. What i hadn't noticed was that someone had entered the class room and was taking a seat next to me until it was to late.

"Hi"  
I was so shocked that i almost fell out of my chair. She must have realised that she'd tacken me by surprise and was quick to appolagise.

"Oh i'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just wanted to say hello, well hello i'm Alice, Alice Cullen"

Cullen, Cullen. Hmm she must be one of the new kids. I turned to look at her and froze... 


End file.
